The present invention relates to a safety child barrier of the type which includes a gate mounted in a frame, the barrier being fastenable in an opening using clamping devices which can be clamped against the sides of the opening.
Child safety gates are used as temporary barriers across doorways, stairways, windows, and similar openings to prevent small children and animals from passing therethrough.
There are known child safety barriers which include a frame with a central gate and there are also known barriers where the gate is located at one side thereof.
The purpose of this invention is to provide gates of enhanced reliability. The barrier has a special hinge construction which prevents buckling at the hinge, and the barrier has also a special closing mechanism having an extra protection against unintended opening. Finally, the barrier includes an indicator device to indicate the clamping in the opening.